


Teenage years

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [43]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Danny has problems to deal with Grace lately





	Teenage years

**Author's Note:**

> bang

The door fall shut with a loud bang. Danny winced visibly. Pale like a sheet. Steve fought the grin on his face back while he stepped closer and put a hand on his lover's arm reassuring.

„Hey, it's okay. Don't worry. She will come back soon.“

„You call this okay? She just banged the door shut right into my face.“

„Well, she is a teenager, she's supposed to do that now and then. It's natural rebellion.“

The door opened slowly; Grace looked pretty contrite while she entered.  
„Danno? I'm sorry. Please, can we go to Mauna Kea together this weekend?“

**Author's Note:**

> written for 100words (Dreamwidth)


End file.
